Our Feeling
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Sudah tiga bulan lebih Hinata mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Tidak ada yang menarik untuk di simak. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan, tidak perduli banyak orang yang membujuknya. Baik dari keluarga, maupun teman-teman yang mengunjunginya. Special Fict For SHDL. Warning : inside


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story created by harunaru chan muach**

**Rated : T**

**For SasuHina Days Love**

**Theme : Sleep**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

**If you don't like? Just back to previous page**

**a/n : Sepertinya sudah cukup lama haru tidak menampakkan diri di ffn. Khususnya mempublish fict SasuHina. Haru sedikit kecewa dengan beberapa orang yang entah sengaja atau tidak mengambil ide dari beberapa ff haru. Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa haru jarang mempublish fict di ffn dan memilih untuk mengetik cerpen. Haru sungguh meminta maaf akan beberapa fict yg haru hapus. Dan bagi reader yang mengatakan kalau fict haru 'Remember When' mirip dengan salah satu novel, haru sungguh jarang membaca novel indo yg romance atau apapun, dan haru TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN PLAGIAT bahkan di sini haru menjadi korban plagiat akan fict haru, haru lebih sering membaca ffn. Untuk setting di fict ini sungguh berbeda dari dunia shinobi maupun dunia nyata.**

**Our Feeling**

Aroma makanan dari ruang makan sama sekali tidak membangunkan penghuni kamar bernuansa biru muda di dekat ruang santai. Ia enggan melakukan apapun, terkecuali untuk ke kamar mandi dan membantu ayahnya merapikan rumah. Urusan makan pun ia mesti diingatkan atau dipaksa. Beberapa kali si bungsu mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya, namun tidak ada sahutan. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, ia pun kembali ke ruang makan untuk memberitahukan misi yang gagal.

Tidak ada suara mendominasi selain suara peralatan makan, dan suara kendaraan berlalu lalang di depan rumah mereka. Wajar saja, meskipun tinggal di sebuah gang kecil mayoritas warga di sini bekerja, hanya sedikit yang masih menuntut ilmu.

"Kau tahu, gadis yang tinggal di sini?"

"Aa, tentu saja tahu. Gadis nakal yang digosipkan itu bukan?"

"Iya, kau benar sekali. Tidak heran kalau ia jarang bersosialisasi dengan warga sekitar sini. Rupanya ia enggan berteman dengan orang miskin seperti kita."

"Hmm, sungguh gadis sombong. Pantas saja warga di sini selalu sinis jika berpapasan dengannya. Padahal Ayah, dan Kakak sepupunya disegani warga Konoha."

"Kau benar sekali, Anko. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat pribadinya angkuh, ia selalu dilindungi oleh dua orang yang disegani di sini."

Hanabi menaruh sumpit yang semula ia gunakan untuk menyantap makanan. Cukup sudah, ia benar-benar muak mendengar cibiran dari hampir seluruh warga Konoha mengenai kakaknya. Begitu juga dua orang yang sengaja berbincang dengan volume keras agar terdengar oleh keluarga kecil Hyuuga. Ia menatap tajam pantulan bayangan dua orang siswi -yang diketahui memang menaruh iri pada kakaknya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu samping, tidak memperdulikan teguran dari Ayah dan Kakak Sepupunya.

**Byurr**

Hanabi dengan ide cemerlangnya mengambil sebuah kursi untuk melebihi dinding tembok, lalu dengan sigap ia menuang seluruh isi ember berukuran sedang pada dua orang siswi tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum mengejek, melihat kedua siswi SMA tersebut basah kuyup dan menatapnya marah.

"Saya kira, Nee-san cukup tua untuk menggosipkan orang yang tidak-tidak," ujar Hanabi menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Ah ya, selamat bersekolah." Ujar Hanabi kembali, sebelum akhirnya ia melompat turun.

Ia yakin, kedua siswi yang terpaut sepuluh tahun darinya akan kapok dan memilih untuk diam dalam menanggapi gossip mengenai Kakaknya, Hinata. Baru saja ia berbalik, ia mendapati raut marah Hiashi yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Hanabi-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis tujuh tahun itu hanya mengulum senyum, Dari raut wajah, ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Ia balas menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menatap Ayahnya dengan raut yang susah diartikan.

"Aku? Hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada siapapun yang menghina Nee-chan. Apakah Tou-san tahu, apa yang dirasakan Nee-chan?"

"…"

Sosok tegap itu tidak menjawab, ia merasa bersalah karena tidak peka akan perasaan putri sulungnya. Selama ini ia terlalu sibuk untuk menafkahi keluarga kecilnya. Ia pun merasa bersalah terlalu keras mendidik Hinata.

"Tou-san bahkan lebih mempercayai orang lain daripada Nee-san, seandainya Tou-san di posisi Nee-chan, bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya?"

Sepasang manik keabuannya meredup, memandang si bungsu yang berpikir jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Ingin rasanya ia bersujud, meminta maaf kepada mendiang istrinya, karena lalai menjaga buah hati yang paling disayangi. Ia mungkin gagal mendidik Hinata agar menjadi pribadi yang tegas dan keras. Karena wajar bagi seorang wanita memiliki sifat penyayang dan lembut. Maka tidak dapat disalahkan jika ia jatuh karena menyayangi seseorang.

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku membela Nee-chan. Jika bukan keluarga, siapa lagi yang akan membelanya. Sudah sebulan lebih Nee-chan mengurung diri dan memilih untuk tertidur sekian lama."

"Cukup, Hanabi!"

Manik yang serupa ayahnya balik meredup. Ia sangat menyesal mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna. Bahkan perasaan Kakaknya pun tidak tersampaikan melalui perwakilan Hanabi. Ia memilih untuk diam kemudian berlari menjauhi ayahnya. Baru kali ini ia dibentak seperti itu, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu.

.+.+.+.+.

Sudah tiga bulan lebih Hinata mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Tidak ada yang menarik untuk di simak. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan, tidak perduli banyak orang yang membujuknya. Baik dari keluarga, maupun teman-teman yang mengunjunginya.

Putih kulit itu semakin memucat, tatkala ia telah kehilangan semangatnya. Kehilangan segala yang ia miliki, entah itu sahabat, teman-teman, dan juga kekasihnya. Memang benar, tempat terakhir yang akan menerimanya adalah keluarga. Sebagian orang memandang masalahnya sebelah mata. Bahkan lebih banyak membandingkan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya dengan yang lain.

Lavender pucat itu kehilangan sinarnya, kehilangan sandaran, bahkan kehilangan rasa yang akrab kita sebut kepercayaan. Ia telah mempercayai Karin sebagai tempat ia mencurahkan keluh kesahnya, selain kepada adik semata wayangnya, Hanabi.

Ia menganggap Karin senior di tempat kuliah, begitu juga sebagai Kakak perempuannya. Namun yang terjadi malah kebalikan. Di bulan September, tepat di hadapan kekasihnya ia mengatakan rahasia terbesarnya. Mengatakan hal yang bahkan orang lain pun tidak akan menyangka. Hal itu dibuat semakin heboh dengan beberapa kebohongan darinya.

"Akan lebih menyakitkan saat kau yang menyebutku murahan, daripada orang lain."

Ia bergumam sendiri, masih memandangi bingkai foto ukuran kecil di pelukannya. Di mana terdapat foto mereka berdua. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, memang bukan tokoh terkenal di Konoha. Juga bukan sosok dari keluarga terpandang. Mereka sama-sama berasal dari keluarga dengan kepala keluarga yang keras.

Ia yang semula berbaring kembali duduk bersila menghadap jendela. Ia pandangi pantulan diri dalam cermin. Ia tidak pernah sekurus ini, tidak pernah sepucat ini, dan ia tidak pernah selemah ini. Jika saja ada Sasuke, mungkin ia akan meneriaki orang-orang yang menghinanya. Ia belajar kuat dan berani menyuarakan suaranya karena Sasuke.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok pemuda yang cuek, misterius, berkata-kata pedas dan sering mengatainya gendut. Perkenalan pertama terjadi karena mereka sama-sama dihukum karena terlambat memasuki kelas. Pertemuan selanjutnya di perpustakaan saat mencari bahan untuk kuliah.

Selama perkenalan tidak ada yang menyangka kalau rumah mereka hanya beberapa blok, tidak menyangka kedua orang tua mereka saling mengenal. Dan tidak menyangka kalau Ayah mereka sama-sama keras dalam mendidik.

Sasuke, hidup di keluarga sederhana. Di mana Ayah dan Kakaknya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta. Ia selalu dibandingkan dengan Itachi, sulung Uchiha yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya. Itu membuatnya selalu ingin mengalahkan sosok itu, namun manusia juga mempunyai batas kan?

Sasuke hanya seeorang pemuda biasa yang akan memberontak saat ia dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. Yang akan marah jika diremehkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dan ia sangat marah saat tahu Itachi menaruh hati pada gadis yang ia cintai, walau berakhir dengan ia sebagai pemenang.

Hinata adalah seorang gadis manis yang memiliki bentuk tubuh ideal. Sasuke selalu meledeknya dengan ejekan gendut. Memiliki wajah chubby, dan ia mempunyai seorang kakak sepupu bernama Neji. Semenjak mendiang orang tuanya meninggal ia hidup bersama Hinata. Ayahnya selalu bersikap keras, untuk mendidik Hinata agar bisa menyamai Neji. Namun, pria dan wanita berbeda. Dan ia berhak untuk menangis saat merasa sakit atau terluka. Ia tergolong beruntung, karena mempunyai seorang adik yang membelanya saat terjatuh seperti sekarang.

Ia kembali menangis, mengingat saat satu persatu teman di kampus mengatainya murahan. Ia tidak menyalahkan mereka berucap seperti itu. Di sini ia memang bersalah. Namun sedikit pun ia tidak pernah menjual dirinya seperti yang tengah digosipkan.

Ia hanya menemani makan dan jalan-jalan atasan di tempatnya bekerja. Ia tahu atasannya menyukainya, namun ia menolak dengan halus. Ia sering diajak berjalan-jalan hanya untuk menghilangkan penat dari atasannya, Naruto. Selain itu, Naruto sering menceritakan tentang kesepiannya karena ditinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya karena urusan bisnis. Setelah penolakan, Naruto menganggap Hinata layaknya adik kandung begitu juga Hinata, ia hanya menganggapnya seorang kakak, tidak lebih. Dan Naruto sendiri sering memberikan bonus lebih karena ia tahu bagaimana kehidupan dalam keluarga Hinata.

Hinata tahu jika Sasuke mengetahuinya ia akan marah, maka ia rahasiakan hal ini darinya. Meski ia tahu nantinya Sasuke akan marah mengetahui hal ini. Ia tidak akan suka Hinata menerima sumbangan apapun dari siapapun.

"Kau terlihat lebih jelek jika menangis seperti itu."

Lagi, sosok itu muncul dengan raut wajah sepucat mayat hidup. Bahkan melebihi dirinya.

"Ka-kau si bodoh yang bahkan tidak menjengukku. Tidak membalas emailku, dan tidak mengangkat teleponku."

"Maaf, jika bukan karena adikmu. Mungkin aku tidak akan berada di sini."

Hanabi menengok dengan tampang innocent, membuat Hinata yang melihat kembali tersenyum lagi.

"Hanabi? Ia menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan untuk seorang anak kecil, ia terlalu hebat memberikanku sebuah pukulan telak di sini."

Sasuke memperlihatkan luka lebam di pipi kanannya. Lalu ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "Ia meyakinakanku satu hal. Jika aku berani mengukir namaku di hatimu, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menghapusnya."

Mereka berpandangan sebelum akhirnya berpelukan, saling melepas rindu. Karena sudah sangat lama sekali tidak bertemu.

"Ehem, kalian tidak sadar. Di sini ada anak kecil lho."

Sontak saja mereka melepaskan rangkulan mereka, saling memandang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas menatap Hanabi.

**The End**

Gomennnnnn karena pendek dan gaje. Haru tau itu. Tapi haru tetap nekat karena ingin nyumbang fict SHDL kalau pun jelek dan ngga nyambung mohon di kritik dan sarannya. Akhir kata, See you.


End file.
